


Nemesis

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn





	Nemesis

Ich baśń od początku nie była taka jaka powinna być. Wszystko było na odwrót. To ona powinna trafić do zamku Dobra, to ona powinna zostać księżniczką. Chciała tylko mieć swoje własne Długo i Zawsze Szczęśliwie. Dlatego zabrała ją tutaj ze sobą. Dlatego teraz, kiedy stała w czarnych łachmanach na środku sceny Cyrku Talentów, a to Agatha pojawiła się u boku Tedrosa, jej duszę wypalał mrok, zabijając w niej wszystko co dobre. W tej chwili jej Jedyna Prawdziwa Miłość umarła. Jej najdroższa przyjaciółka zdradziła ją w najokrutniejszy sposób. Znajdując miłość w ramionach księcia. W tej chwili Agatha stała  się jej Nemesis. 


End file.
